Ying Mingchao
WARNING SPOILERS!!! Pre Novel (Background) In the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm arc, Ying Mingchao's was trapped inside of an antiquity vestige in the Kong Heavenly Clan (the clan was extinguished by the end of the arc). Chu Feng finds a woman who's a true immortal to rescue him from the vestige (the woman is Ying Mingchao's lover from back in the day). Afterwards, he becomes brothers with Chu Feng and gets back with the girl who saved him (she's called Zi Xunyi, and some drama happened, but they're back together as lovers). So basically, now Chu Feng has Zi Xunyi and Ying Mingchao as allies. Novel Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Ying Mingchao is some genius who was rising up in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm and was 2nd Rank True Immortal. He made his own city, Hero City. The Kong and Zhou Heavenly Clan were worried he would rise up and overtake their clans in strength so they wanted to kill him to supress him. He ended up barely escaping but running into the antiquity vestige in the Kong Heavenly Clan then getting trapped in a killing formation. He also fell in love with a girl called Zi Xunyi but they were seperated for a long time (around a thousand years if I'm not mistaken), because he was trapped in the vestige. When Chu Feng promised to save him, and brought back Zi Xunyi, he promised to help Chu Feng as his brother with all the problems he needed to deal with (along with Zi Xunyi) and also gave him his Cosmos Sack as repayment. Volume 7 - Return of the Discarded Child Different from Chu Feng and the others, Ying Mingchao and Zi Xunyi were both sucked into one vortex, and sent to the same place. They were sent to a strange ravine. The ravine was filled with intense natural energies. Not only that, but all of the plants, vegetation and fruits inside the ravine were beneficial to martial cultivation. It was simply a sacred ground for cultivation. Unfortunately, Ying Mingchao and Zi Xunyi did not realize that that ravine was a sacred ground for cultivation. They had thought that the entire Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm was like the ravine. Determined to find Chu Feng and the others, the two of them did not stay in the ravine. Instead, they tried their hardest to leave. When they left the ravine, they discovered that they'd entered a plain, and had no means of returning to the ravine. It was only at that moment that they realized the Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm was not filled with abundant natural energies and cultivation resources like that ravine. Even though they were feeling slight regret for exiting the ravine, due to their worries for Chu Feng and the others, Ying Mingchao and Zi Xunyi did not attempt to find the entrance to return to the ravine to train. Instead, they immediately set off to search for Chu Feng, Wang Qiang and Zhao Hong. Unfortunately, not long after they began their search, they encountered the Bandit Beasts, and were captured. After arriving in the Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm and searching for Chu Feng he and Zi Xunyi were captured by the Bandit Beast Clan.Chapter 3034 They were afterwards saved by Chu Feng and Chu Youyuan,when Chu Feng infiltrated the Bandit Beast Clan as a captive. Martial Artist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:True Immortal Category:Divine Body Category:Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm